


Victory

by dazaisupremacy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Violence, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisupremacy/pseuds/dazaisupremacy
Summary: Neil quer sobreviver, por isso fecha os olhos.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> sla oq aconteceu aq só imaginei os andreil numa guerra com o neil focando em sobreviver pra ficar com o andrew
> 
> não especifiquei o tipo de guerra porque na verdade não se tornou relevante pra historia

Às vezes, Neil fechava os olhos com força enquanto atirava. Apenas por alguns segundos.

Ele tinha medo de olhar para o rosto de seu alvo e reconhecer nele outro ser humano. E ele não aguentava mais ver os rostos deles enquanto suas vidas se esvaiam (sua respiração ficava rasa e suas mãos suavam quando ele parava para pensar em quantas mortes ele causou). Anos e anos de seu pai de merda o ensinando a atirar na fazenda em que viviam nos limites de Maryland, e o punindo (com socos, com chutes, com beliscões, com o cutelo da cozinha e com palavras) quando errava lhe deram uma mira perfeita, mesmo de olhos fechados. E ele também sabia que se não atirasse, as perdas poderiam ser do seu lado. E eles já tinham perdido muitos.

\- Abra a porra dos olhos, Josten – resmungou Day a sua direita, com a voz grave e rouca parecendo exasperada.

O soldado ruivo respondeu com arrogância.

\- Vamos, Day, sabe que não preciso ‘tá de olhos abertos pra ter uma mira melhor que você.

Kevin separou os lábios em uma réplica antes de receber um tapa na nuca.

\- Deixe Josten em paz, Kevin – disse Minyard a sua esquerda, que fora quem estendera o braço para dar um tapa em Day. Quando ele recolheu o braço, deixou que seus dedos roçassem a nuca de Neil.

Neil secretamente vivia para aqueles toques. Todos eles. Os cuidadosos na frente dos companheiros, os gentis quando eram apenas os dois e os apaixonados quando tinham algum tempo de sobra (que era quase nunca, graças a Deus, pois Neil sentia calafrios só de pensar no que aconteceria se alguém os pegasse nesses momentos). Ele vivia para aqueles toques e era por isso que fechava os olhos enquanto atirava, para que pudesse sobreviver àquela maldita guerra sem sentido em que fora obrigado a entrar (por seu pai e por sua mãe pátria já que sua mãe de verdade morrera quando ele tinha 10 anos) e pudesse ser tocado por Andy pra sempre e sempre (ou pelo menos pelo espaço de tempo que Andrew permitisse).

Então, ele às vezes fechava os olhos enquanto atirava, e confiava em Minyard com seu corpo em todos os momentos em que respirava. E recebia confiança de volta, como quando Andrew lhe contou sobre seu passado (sobre a razão de seus pesadelos e sobre as facas que carregava e as marcas que escondia com tatuagens e braçadeiras) e quando Neil contou o dele (as surras que recebia, a mãe morta, a sensação de nunca pertencer a lugar algum). A confiança estava presente nas conversas sussurradas sobre o futuro (o futuro deles) depois da guerra e nos momentos em que descansavam juntos, os braços se tocando levemente.

Ele deixou que suas pálpebras continuassem fechadas apenas por mais alguns segundos e na escuridão de seus olhos, com o som de tiros e gritos a usa volta, ele viu a vitória e ela tinha o rosto de Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> ficou péssimo mas postei porque talvez um dia eu faça uma long fic baseada nessa one


End file.
